Marks on Each Other
by OuzoAthena11
Summary: Will asks Jack a question that's been burning on his mind throughout most of DMC and AWE. Don't ask me how I came up with this, I have no clue.


**A/n Okay, I'm not sure how I came up with the idea. (I know _where_ I was, the shower, but how?) I can't believe I haven't seen this idea yet! Oh, and this is a attempt at 3rd person pov, which I'm not as good at as 1st. **

**Right after the battle, before the scene on the island. And no, I haven't mastered Jack speech yet, so if he speaks in a way that he shouldn't have spoken, let me know, savvy? And same with Will.**

**Thanks to Just1ce14, my beta. I don't really need one for grammar or spelling, just clarifying, which he does a great job. (almost ended that sentence with a preposition, my 8th grade English teacher would kill me!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be home-schooled, wouldn't worry about college costs, and would be tanning right now instead of freezing. Or rather a few weeks ago when school was canceled because of the cold. Considering it's almost midnight and it's still above 32.**

Will and Jack stood, looking at each other awkwardly. Neither of them could hold their gaze at the other for more than a few seconds before looking away again. Will shifted his feet uncomforably, "Well, I suppose I have to thank you, Jack for, um, saving me."

Jack shifted self-consciously, "It's, uh, nothing. Wouldn't want to be charged with the dead anyways. Be bloody boring." He looked behind Will curiously, "Looks like the fair lady be waitin' for ye."

He turned around and was about to walk off, when Will called after him, "Wait, there's something I need to ask you about. First, will you give me a reasonable answer?"

Jack turned back around slowly, "That depends on your view. Most of my answers are reasonably unreasonable to most people." He gestured wildly and seemingly randomly.

Will rolled his eyes, "When Beckett asked me to go after you for the compass, he mentioned that you left a mark on him, but when I asked what it was, he glowered at me and then he immediately changed the subject."

Jack grinned, "Ah, must still 'ave been a sore spot for 'im then."

"I think so..." Will said, not exactly understanding what Jack was getting at, "But what did you do to him? I didn't see any marks."

Jack grinned even wider, showing off his teeth which were not in the most pleasant condition, "I should 'ope not!"

Elizabeth came up behind Will, "William," she said as she put her hands on her hip, "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course 'e is, after I tell me story!"

"What story?" she asked, looking at Will.

Jack sat down and propped his legs up, "Shortly after I was name captain of the Wicked Wench, I was called to Beckett's office."

Elizabeth frowned, "Called, but that would imply that..." She trailed off.

Jack nodded, "Aye, that's why this story isn't told. Beckett told me that my first assignment was," Jack paused briefly as a look of disgust crossed his face, "to ship slave from Africa to the Caribbean and the colonies. And they were to travel in the hold, chained like animals. I told Beckett that I refused to do it. He warned me that if I didn't obey orders, I'd have to be branded a pirate and would be hanged. I still refused and then he grabbed my arm before I could react. He knocked me to my knees, grabbed the brand, and pressed it to me skin." Jack absently rubbed his arm, "Wait, here comes the best part. In an effort to stop the pain, I grabbed the rod and, blinded by the pain, attempted to swing it up to his stomach. I misjudged his height." He smirked in amusement.

"What do you mean you misjudged the height?" Will asked cautiously.

Jack chuckled, "I've never heard anyone hit that high a note before."

Will's eyes widened as he caught on and winced as he realized the implications. Elizabeth, however, was still confused. "Where exactly did it hit?" she asked tentatively.

Jack chuckled again, "I judged his stomach to be a little bit lower than it was. Beckett was in too much pain to think of removing it."

"So, to put it in other words, you essentially castrated him," Elizabeth stated incredulously.

Jack grinned and nodded.

Will laughed, "I was wondering why his voice was so soft and calm all the time. And why it was so... flowy... like..." he trailed off as he pondered what it reminded him of.

"A woman's?" Jack suggested helpfully.

"Exactly!" Will exclaimed. "No offense to you, Lizzie." He added as she started to glare at him.

"And it does explain some of his other characteristics." She remarked thoughtfully as the humor of the situation caught up with her.

"What be so funny?" Barbossa growled as he came up behind them.

"Nothing at all!" Jack exclaimed.

Barbossa sneered, "Knowin' you, I don't believe that." He turned to the Turners, "Are you going to move or not?"

"We're going, we're going!" Will exclaimed as he started moving.

Lizzie leaned towards Jack as they went by him, "Too bad you can't do what you did to Beckett to him." She whispered, almost to quietly for Barbossa to hear as she gestured slightly towards Barbossa before following her husband out.

Jack snorted as Will unsuccessfully tried not to laugh.

Barbossa eyed Jack suspiciously, "What did you do to Beckett?"

Jack's eyes widened innocently, "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Beckett!"

**A/n I really hope you thought that was funny. I really don't know how I thought of this idea. And Beckett's voice and mannerisms have bothered me a bit. Bit too calm, if you ask me. I didn't think of that idea with Barbossa until right as I was typing it, it was too good an opportunity to miss. I better stop now, I keep ended... ending words with the wrong endings, and having to go back and fix it. I think my brain's finally fried!**


End file.
